


when you need someone

by kinglance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglance/pseuds/kinglance
Summary: Keith was supposed to spend the anniversary of his father’s death with Shiro, but unluckily he was busy. Keith heads to the Bar to try to repress his memories. He meets someone who’s there for him.(Modern Au.)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	when you need someone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is the first oneshot i’ve written in like two years :] please be nice ! I tried really hard and I actually want to make this a series, but for now it’ll be a oneshot unless people bug me for more <3 
> 
> ^___^ tysm for reading!
> 
> i didn’t do any editing / spell checking ! but i may come back and do so later on.... anyways ! enjoy!

It’s far too late to get rid of all of his things. The way the room feels without him now is like a weight crushing my lungs. I can’t lift it and I feel hopeless. Everything is crashing around me and I don’t know what to do. How come I keep reaching out to someone who’s not here? I’ll never understand myself. He walked into my life and walked right out of it in the same instance.

  
  


_“When the rain pours, it always leaves tear marks on my face and they never leave._

_Love is soft_

_Love is compassionate_

_Waiting and never-ending_

_Unconditional._

_That’s what I feel looking to you._

_You’re the rain and you leave tear marks on my face that won’t leave.”_

“Keith, look I’m sorry,—“ Shiro reached his hand out to his adopted sibling, trying to get him to slow down.

Shiro was tied up with a certain young man by the name of Adam in bed. The two adopted siblings were supposed to spend the evening together since it was a trauma anniversary, one of which no one wanted to point out. 

“Save it, Shiro, I get it. I’m out of here.” Keith was already one foot out the door. It was windy and cold out, and Keith was taking his motorcycle for a spin. The wind crashing to his helmet and the trees swaying as he passed them. The engine of his motorcycle was loud and deep just like the thunder that the sky was bringing down. 

Lance was on shift that night at the bar. The job never suited him, but it was enough to help out with the bills and he enjoyed all the other opportunities working at a bar brought. Cute ladies and gentlemen, enbies too all of which he had his fun flirting with innocently like a kid in a candy shop. He was cleaning up a few glasses readying for the next person to walk up and order. 

His friend Allura worked as a waitress there as well, they’d previously dated and had recently broken up. He watched after her as she took someone’s order and walked past his bar to the kitchen, his stomach felt knotted. The air was breathable, but he didn’t feel fine at all. How could he? 

Looking back on his memories, she was everything and more to him. And he thought she felt the same, and she stated that she still loved him deeply. But she couldn’t stay with him. Feelings are complicated, so they settled on friends. He could see the way she eyed a certain long-haired singer in the room. The way her eyes followed his lips.

Yeah. They’re in love. There’s not a single thing that could split that apart. Lance looked back at the glass in his hand. Washed and polished. 

The small bell signaling someone’s entry went off. _Oh, it’s him._ He rolled his eyes. Keith was a regular here, but Lance was typically leaving his shift when he would come in. This was a little new, he had never had him sitting in front of him for too long. Keith made himself comfortable at the bar noticing Lance’s weird staring. “What’re you looking at?” “Oh-- Nothing at all really. Just.. you have droplets all over your face.” Lance quickly grabbed a towel and held it over. “Dry up maybe? I don’t want puddles all over the counter” Keith gave a faux glare to Lance for a moment before chuckling. He wiped his face off and patted down his hair. 

Lance was engulfed in many thoughts just because of Keith’s chuckling, nevertheless, he shook himself out of it. Clearing his throat he began to look at the glass that was still in his hand, raising it he smiled, and pursed his lips. “So, what will be having to drink little wet cat?” Lance hummed his question out as he normally would.

“... Got any vodka or whiskey?” Lance gave a sure nod and went to grab the appropriate shot glasses placing down the typical fountain drink glass down where several others were. Pouring out whiskey and adding a touch of honey to it with a little water. He glanced over at Keith who was now paying attention to Lotor who was singing. He noticed the bags under his eyes and the way his hair seemed dried out, not from the water being dried- it looked unkempt.

Keith’s eyes were glued to Lotor for a good while of time before he looked back to Lance who had placed his requested drink down in front of him finally. 

“Soo…”

Keith shifted one of his brows in a questioning manner, “So…?”

“Soo… who’s the girl? or guy..? or family member..”

“Huh?” 

“You look tired, you came in— in the middle of a storm i might say— and you just ordered, _this drink_.” Lance points down at the drink before giggling quietly, Keith’s face shifting to an expression of slight irritation and frustration. 

“Just so you know— you _soo_ cannot lie to me about this, I am a great perceiver for these types of things.”

“Uhuh, well Lance, has anyone told you to maybe do your job? Mind your business? _Get lost_?”

“Ohhh all the time, but lookie here my job is right in front of me. There aren’t many people in here tonight. And I never listen to stupid rules like minding ones business.”

Keith rolls his eyes refusing to budge or open up— continuing to take sips at his drink. Lance eventually returns to his duties, looking back over occasionally at Keith. 

He _wants_ Keith to talk to him. Even if it’s nothing personal. Lance hasn’t had many chances to speak to him. Today feels like the perfect day for it too. He wonders, is he genuinely being a bother to the man?

He bites his tongue, _impossible._

Keith on the other hand, is frustrated. He’s trying to override the painful thoughts by distracting himself. Getting himself buzzed seemed to be a good idea, if only he didn’t hate alcohol. He would only drink soft drinks when he came out here usually. But today he was drinking this— something new. It tasted soft compared to what he imagined. Was it the honey? He didn’t know what was in it, but for us who know. It was probably the honey in the whiskey.

He stares at his drink… 

“Have you ever lost someone, so important to you that it changed your entire life…?” He mumbled this more to himself.

Lance’s eyes were studying the other guests, he hadn’t heard Keith speak up. But he moved closer to him,

“What did you say? I’m sorry, I don’t have the best hearing when people mumble.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on, give…” Lance gently flicked Keith’s shoulder from over the counter.

“I asked if you had ever lost someone important to you. Someone you probably couldn’t live without.”

Lance’s eyes widened for a moment, but he nodded.

“Yeah, I have before— several times really.” He sucked in some air… “It’s rough losing someone isn’t it? You feel as though you can’t breathe when it happens and everything becomes bland to you for weeks, months, even years…” Lance hums… 

**_“It changes your life.”_ **They both spoke at the same time. Lance laughed bitterly, grabbing another drink for Keith as the guy requested another one.

Lance leaned his elbows onto the counter watching Keith take shot by shot. “... soo who was it?”

“what—?”

“who was it that you lost…?”

Keith stared at Lance for a moment while drinking, debating opening up. He barely knew Lance, but those eyes of his begged to keep a secret and his expression showed genuine interest. He felt light and able to speak.

“... my father… before that my mother…” Keith kept his voice quiet, _why was he opening up?_ Was it the alcohol? 

He was trusting Lance, again— someone he barely knew with information regarding his background— his life. And within twenty to thirty minutes he became a tearful mess hiding his face from other people in the bar.

Lance was worried, he frequently was. Working in the bar for a while he had his fair share of melted down customers and walking them out to their designated drivers or calling people to pick them up and paying their fees. He glossed over Keith with his eyes.

“Hey, buddy— you’re alright... I’m listening… I’m here.” He gave a sincere smile to Keith that seemed to relax him. Lance couldn’t be sure, he hoped he was helping. Keith reached out to Lance, and gently took his hand. Holding onto it tightly, afraid. He was afraid to lose someone special again. 

Lance understood, and gently squeezed the other’s hand. “Breathe Keith… Just breathe… In for four out for six for me…” He stared at the boy with full attention on him. Nothing else mattered to Lance other than being here for this person in front of him for this single moment. He liked when these moments happened, where he felt needed.

The hours were passing by them, Lance spent them making sure everyone was alright and would check on Keith. He could see Keith calming down, he was clearly drunk— if not buzzed and would likely need a ride home. Once the bar was closing, the lights were being turned off and everyone was gone— Lance gently shook Keith awake… The tired guy had fallen asleep on the counter after crying so much.

Lance told a half asleep Keith he would make sure his Motorcycle was safe, but that he needed him to get home safe and sound.

That night Lance drove Keith home and escorted him into the house after knocking twice and having Shiro open the door worriedly.

Lance explained who he was and that he had asked Keith for his address… He also slipped his number into Keith’s phone while Keith was asleep in the vehicle and told this to Shiro.

“Make sure he calls me in the morning, and give him some soup and water or tea in the morning…” 

“Thank you, Lance—“

“Oh no no, I didn’t do anything…”

“No, Lance, really, thank you for being there for him when he needed someone. He really does need more people like you in his life.” Shiro gave the softest smile to Lance.

Lance, flustered for a moment and nodded.

“I was honored to be able to help out a little… I should be going now though, I’m sorry for intruding on anything..”

“Nonsense… Have a goodnight…” Lance smiled and nodded, leaving them to get home.

_He really does need more people like you in his life._


End file.
